And Baby Makes Six
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Gale, Annie, and Finnick have a very comfortable relationship and a lovely family. With their twins turning three, the parents discuss having another baby.
1. Part One

_Author's note: Gale/Annie/Finnick may seem a little unconventional, but it works in my opinion. Let me know what you think! (This fic will be in four parts)_

 _Come visit me on Tumblr (booksrockmyface)!_

 _Happy reading!_

And Baby Makes Six

Odestathorne Fic

Part One

Gale stepped through the front door and was immediately tackled around the knees by Brendan and Mags.

They exclaimed, "Pop, you're home!" in unison. The pair then spoke rapid-fire about their day.

He nodded and made the appropriate sounds of interest. At two and a half, they knew a lot of words, but sometimes they were still muddled. And it was made more incomprehensible with both babbling at once.

Annie walked out of the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. She smiled when she caught Gale's eye.

Gale picked each of the kids up in his arms and walked down the hall to Annie. "Hi." He pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Hi." She gently grabbed his face and kissed him again. "Finnick has to work late."

"Of course he does." Gale grumbled as he sat the twins back on their feet. "You two go play so I can help Mommy finish supper."

"Okay!" They chorused and ran into the other room.

Annie shook her head. "They love you so much."

"I'm kind of partial to them myself." Gale said as he made his way to the kitchen. "We weren't really planning on twins."

"People rarely plan on multiples." Annie laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good thing you were around or Finnick and I would have gone mad."

"You're already a little mad." He mumbled just before kissing her deeply.

A giggle from the doorway broke them apart. Before they could turn, the twins were already pattering up the stairs.

Gale laughed. "Those two are rotten."

Annie's face turned troubled. "Do you think it will be confusing for them? When they go to school and everyone talks about their families?"

He cupped her cheeks. "We already talk about how different families are. We still have time to make it stick." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Taco Tuesday! You want to go relax and let me finish this?"

"I'd love that!" She did a little happy wiggle. "They didn't nap today. And we were all up before the chickens. I'm going to close my eyes for a bit."

"Lock yourself in the bedroom. I'll keep the kids out."

"Thank you." Annie left the room.

Gale was just about finished cutting up tomatoes when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. They were strong and tan and Gale smelled the scent of fish and salt water.

"Hi, Finnick." Gale said, returning to his work.

"All you have to say is 'Hi'?" Finnick pressed a kiss to Gale's neck and then stepped away. "Got something for you." He slipped a pair of tickets in front of Gale's face. "Saturday afternoon. You and me. Fifty yard line."

"Holy shit." Gale said, taking the tickets from Finnick. "How did you get these?"

"A couple handies in the back of the boat." Finnick grinned.

Gale snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Daddy!" Brendan threw himself at Finnick.

Mags looked up between Gale and Finnick and then hugged Finnick with as much enthusiasm as her twin.

"Hey, kiddos!" Finnick dropped to his knees to listen to the chatter.

Gale tapped Finnick on the top of his head with the tickets. When Finnick looked up, Gale pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Thanks."

"It's not every day your man turns thirty." Finnick grabbed the front of Gale's shirt and pulled him down for a proper kiss.

The twins giggled, but Finnick didn't allow Gale to pull away. It was Annie's voice from the doorway that broke them apart.

"There are children present." She said.

Gale straightened up and turned back to the tomatoes. "I almost have supper done."

He felt a pair of lips on each cheek before he even felt the movement. Being together for nearly two decades had given Finnick and Annie the ability to communicate without speaking. Gale was still relatively new to this family, considering he was brought in nearly five years before. Sometimes the whole situation was still a little overwhelming.

"Finnick give you the present?" Annie asked as she stepped away and reached up into the cabinet for plates.

Finnick took them and ushered Brendan and Mags into the dining room.

"Yes." Gale transferred the tomatoes to a bowl. "Tickets to the playoff game. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, men in tight pants slamming into each other." Annie said. "Quite the foreplay."

Gale chuckled. "As long as you're there."

Annie shook her head and picked up the pan of taco shells and bowl of ground beef. "I've got different plans for that. Hope you're free Friday night."

"Friday night? What are you planning?" Gale asked as he took up the bowl of tomatoes and another of lettuce. He followed Annie to the dining room where Finnick was helping the twins get settled in their booster chairs.

Finnick grinned. "The kids have a sleepover planned with their Grandma Hazelle."

The twins cheered.

"She didn't say anything to me." Gale sat bowls of veggies on the table.

"It's supposed to be a surprise." Finnick walked past and grabbed a handful of his ass. "Birthday boy."

"Daddy, that's not nice." Mags said.

"Yeah, you didn't ask Pop if it was okay to touch him." Brendan said.

Gale smiled and leaned toward the pair. "Daddy doesn't always need to ask."

Finnick growled and leaned close. "I like it when you call me Daddy." Gale elbowed Finnick in the stomach and his breath came out in an, "Oof!"

"I never call you Daddy unless I'm talking to Mags and Brendan." Gale straightened up and walked back into the kitchen.

Gale and Annie brought the rest of the food into the dining room while Finnick fixed plates for Mags and Brendan. Gale filled sippy cups and Annie placed three glasses of water beside the remaining plates.

The adults finally sat down and had their meal. The kids were too busy stuffing their faces to talk. Gale looked over to see Annie watching them lovingly. Finnick was shoveling food into his mouth with just as much enthusiasm as his kids.

"I'm done!" Brendan announced, pushing his plate away with such force that all his remaining food toppled onto the table.

Annie groaned.

"Done too!" Mags said, pushing her plate away just as enthusiastically.

Gale got up and helped them both out of their chairs. He barely had time to wipe the guacamole off their faces before they ran off to the living room and turned on the TV.

"I want another one." Annie said, looking toward the children now fighting over a toy in the other room.

"A taco or a baby?" Finnick asked around a mouthful of food.

"A baby." She looked between the men. "What do you think?"

Finnick nodded. "Let's have a dozen."

Gale laughed. "You barely keep it together with two half the time, Finn."

Finnick grinned. "I manage." He patted Annie's hand. "I want more, too."

Annie turned to Gale. "What do you think?"

A million thoughts raced through Gale's head too fast for him to grasp. He simply nodded. "Okay, sure."

"The first time we talked for weeks to weigh the pros and cons." Annie said, leaning toward Gale. "You can't just say, 'Okay, sure.' We need to be in complete agreement."

Gale looked between Finnick and Annie. He stood and knelt between them. Placing a hand on each of their knees, he looked first at Finnick and then Annie. Finally, he looked toward the living room where their kids played, not arguing for the moment. "I liked being a big brother less than half the time when I was a kid. But I really like it now. And I'd love that for Brendan and Mags."

"So we're going to have a baby?" Annie asked, her eyes dancing.

"I'm game." Gale said. "Let's do it."

Finnick patted Gale's hand. "You should be the bio father this time."

"I…" Gale looked up at Annie who was nodding. "Are you sure?"

"You can think about it." Annie said. "But Finnick told me when the twins were babies that if we ever decided on more, we should alternate. You know? So you didn't think I was showing any genetic favoritism."

"You're just as hot as me, Gale." Finnick said with a smirk. "Well, almost."

Gale squeezed Finnick's thigh as Annie reached over and poked his arm.

"Hey, I get it. We're both hotties." Finnick said. "But not nearly as hot as Annie. Right, Gale?"

"Totally right." Gale smiled and looked up at Annie. "Are we going to do it like last time?"

"Rode hard and put up wet!" Finnick exclaimed, clapping Gale on the shoulder. "And I get to watch."

"Hot!" Annie sang and then winked. "But you don't have to just watch. We didn't make Gale all the time."

"You didn't." Gale said. "But you also didn't have me present sometimes. I walked in on you more than once."

Annie grabbed Gale's face and kissed him deeply. "I love you." She pulled Finnick over and kissed him just as passionately. "I love you."

"I love you." Both men said in unison, making them smile.

Finnick kissed the top of Gale's head and then leaned forward to make another taco.

Gale moved back to his spot and the three finished eating.

Annie said, "We may have to alter the Alone Room into another bedroom for the kids eventually."

Finnick shrugged. "We hardly use that anymore."

"It's usually me and I can just as easily sleep on the couch or in the guest room." Gale said.

Annie brushed her fingers down Gale's cheek. "I don't like it when you feel like you need to be alone, but I understand."

"The room can stay." Finnick said, pushing his plate away. "We'll turn it into the guest room. The current guest room will be the new baby's room. We'll talk more once the kids are all older, but the twins can share for several more years, so we don't need to worry too much right now."

Annie grinned. "Or we could build on. I do have two excellent builders I share a bed with."

"A custom bed." Finnick pointed out.

Gale grinned. "Made on what was supposed to be our alone weekend."

"We did test out the bed several times before Annie got home, if you remember." Finnick said with a wink.

Mags wandered in and climbed up on Finnick's lap. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Tired, Daddy."

"Then we'll get a bath and a story so you can go to sleep." He stood and carried her into the other room, calling after Brendan to come along to the bathroom. The boy argued.

Annie moved across to Gale's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You can change your mind. At any time. I'll stop taking the pill. We should be able to start in a few weeks."

Gale nodded. "I want this. I just want to make sure…"

Annie kissed him softly. "We'll take all the legal measures that we did the last time."

Gale nodded and rubbed her back. "Finnick will be assumed the father because he's your husband. I'm just your boyfriend."

"There's no 'just' about you, Gale." She combed her fingers through his hair. "I'll make sure everyone knows the truth."

There was a splash and an evil giggle from both the kids followed by a frustrated exclamation from Finnick.

"One of us should go help in there." Gale suggested.

"I'll get the dishes." Annie jumped off his lap. "You help wrangle the rugrats into cleanliness and their PJs."

Gale laughed and walked into the bathroom to find Finnick with his shirt soaked and clinging to his chest. Gale laughed and stooped down to wash Mags's hair. She wiggled the whole time and let out a shrill cry when soap landed in her eye.

"Well, you know what, baby? If you would be still it would have gone a lot better." Gale wiped the soap out of her eye and then poured water gently over her face until it was soothed. "Better?"

"Yeah." She still sniffled. "Am I clean yet, Pop?"

"I guess." Gale picked up a towel and lifted the little girl out of the tub.

Brendan still splashed happily as Gale and Mags left the room. He helped her dry off and dress for bed.

He was just getting her settled in when Brendan ran in screaming, "NAKED!"

Mags giggled sleepily. "Bubba's naked."

Finnick picked Brendan up and threw him gently on his bed. "But it's way too cold to be naked."

Brendan heaved a huge sigh. "Fine!"

Finnick laughed as he helped the boy dress.

Annie walked in and leaned over the bookcase. "What do we want to read tonight?"

"Ponies." Mags said around her yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"Mater!" Brendan exclaimed.

Annie laughed and picked up a thick book from the shelf. "How about some adventure fairy tales?" She settled into the chair between the beds and started reading.

Gale stretched out beside Mags as Finnick sat on the floor by Brendan's bed. Both kids were asleep before Annie finished the story, despite Brendan laughing and playing the whole time. The parents left the room slowly, as quietly as possible.

They collapsed on the couch, Finnick threw his wet shirt across the room. "Those kids are monsters!"

Annie laughed and snuggled into his side. "They just take after you."

Gale stretched and draped his legs over both the others' laps. "I can't believe they'll be three in a few months."

"Don't rush it." Finnick said wearily as he started massaging Gale's foot.

Annie pushed up Gale's pant leg and rubbed his calf. "We'll have another soon enough."

Gale closed his eyes. "Babies are cute."

"Oh, can you imagine," Finnick said, "Gale's grey eyes and Annie's nose."

Annie giggled. "So adorable. But I'm pretty partial to Gale's nose. And green eyes mixed with that would be sweet."

Gale relaxed as the other two debated which of Gale's and Annie's features would mix best and gave him a glorious rub-down.


	2. Part Two

_Author's note: Get ready for some sexy times!_

 _Feel free to come visit me on Tumblr (booksrockmyface) to talk about this or anything else._

 _Happy reading!_

Part Two

Gale and Finnick dropped Brendan and Mags off with Hazelle. The twins gave their grandmother a hug and then ran off in search of their Grandpa Haymitch. The old curmudgeon had a soft spot for kids and Brendan and Mags knew just how to play the angle. Their kids were smart.

"Thanks for doing this, Hazelle." Finnick said as he handed over their bags.

She waved her hand. "We love Brendan and Mags time. But I expect all three of you here for lunch on Sunday. No excuses." She pulled Gale into a hug. "I'm making all your favorites."

After a meaningful look from Gale, Finnick nodded. "I'm going to give the kids one more hug." He wandered away.

Gale stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. "Are you really okay with all this?"

Hazelle waved her hand toward the kitchen. "Come here. I have something for you."

"Mom, I asked you a question." Gale followed.

"And I'm going to answer it." She pointed to a picture on her fridge. It was scribbles, but had "Brendan and Mags" written on the top. "Your kids drew that picture for me. They told me it was Mommy and Pop and Daddy all holding hands." She looked up at her oldest son. "I admit, I didn't understand when it all started. But watching you three, and seeing how well-cared-for those two kids are, I have come to terms with it. You love them. You love all of them. And they love you. What more could you need?"

Gale pulled his mother into a tight hug and then stepped back. "We decided to have another baby." He said in a rush.

Hazelle nodded. "Three of you should manage three children pretty well."

Gale laughed. "I hope so."

"Pop, I want another kiss." Mags said softly from the kitchen door.

Gale lifted the girl into his arms and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Maggie." He gave her a squeeze and then sat her on her floor. "Try not to fight with your brother."

Mags nodded seriously.

"Listen to Grandma and Grandpa."

"Yes, Pop." She said in her sweet little voice. She ran off and hit Finnick's legs as her daddy rounded the corner, knocking her on her bottom and causing her shrill scream.

Finnick scooped her up and kissed her softly, speaking in her ear. The two kissed and then Mags wiggled out of his arms to continue her journey to the other part of the house.

"Go." Hazelle pushed her son's shoulder gently. "I'll take care of your kids. Enjoy your birthday weekend."

Gale gave her another hug and followed Finnick out of the house. Gale drove and Finnick leaned over the console to kiss his neck.

"Stop it." Gale said with a laugh. Still, he reached up and cupped the back of Finnick's head as he continued.

Finnick sucked hard at Gale's neck, making Gale's vision go fuzzy.

Somehow, they made it safely to their house, Finnick's mouth still attached to Gale's neck, even as they stumbled to the door.

Annie was in the kitchen cooking supper. She wore a short skirt and a shirt that clung to her like a second skin. She giggled when she say the hickey on Gale's neck. "I should make the other side match." She commented as she leaned over to take a roast out of the oven.

Gale laughed. "That would be attractive."

Finnick gasped. "You're not wearing underwear."

Annie giggled again and straightened up. "I'm not. But no funny business until after we eat. I worked too hard to get this roast perfect." She sat it in the middle of the table, which she had set while the men were gone.

"It looks great, Annie." Gale said, caressing her arm as she passed to get the other items for their meal.

She took his hand and kissed it. "Happy birthday."

"You two are spoiling me." Gale smiled.

Finnick wrapped an arm around Gale's waist. "The night is just starting."

They made Gale sit between them. The meal passed normally, they talked about the mundane parts of their day. Annie told them all the cute and infuriating things the kids did while the men were gone.

"They're smart." Annie said, looking across at Finnick.

"They get that from you." Finnick smiled fondly.

Annie shook her head. "You're pretty smart."

Finnick shook his head. "I barely graduated from high school."

"You're smart where it counts." Gale said, reaching up to squeeze Finnick's shoulder.

Finnick pulled Gale in for a crushing kiss before either realized what was happening. Finnick stood and pulled Gale along. Gale didn't process moving until they were at the stairs. Annie was at his back, her fingers in Gale's belt loops

Finnick broke the kiss only long enough to safely make it up to their room. As one, he and Annie pushed Gale onto the bed. They made quick work undressing Gale, undressing each other.

Finnick's kisses were always rough, playfully so, it was in his nature. But it was one of the things Gale liked about them.

In contrast, Annie was always gentle in her kisses. When her lips brushed over Gale's, they were fleeting. And it was what Gale liked best about Annie.

He met both of them equally, drunk in the sensation of their contrast. He cupped a breast and a jaw. Finnick rained kisses over Gale's stomach while Annie focused her attention across Gale's shoulders and neck. Both stroked Gale's hard cock.

Finnick moved up Gale's body and their mouths met, all three of them. Tongues here, lips there. Annie moved away first to allow the men to kiss more fully.

Annie whispered in Gale's ear, "Where would you like me?"

Gale broke the kiss with Finnick to look over at Annie. "I want you under me." He glanced to Finnick and back. "His dick in your mouth."

Finnick grinned and pulled Annie down onto the bed between him and Gale. The two men focused their attention on Annie. It was the way they normally did it. That is, when Finnick wasn't demanding all the attention. The two men made love to their woman with their mouths and hands.

With help from Annie, Gale slid inside her warmth and stared down into her eyes. They burned with passion. She reached up and caressed Gale's face. "You know I love you, right?"

"And I love you." Gale met her lips in a searing kiss before Finnick tapped his penis against their mouths.

"This thing's not gonna suck itself." Finnick said.

Annie snorted. "It's not your birthday."

"No, it's mine." Gale reached over and pulled Finnick's hips closer, licking along the other man's length.

Gale rocked his hips into Annie's as the pair worked together to pleasure Finnick. It didn't take long after that for them all to meet their climaxes. Their voices mingled together throughout the room, bouncing off the walls.

They collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs, slick with sweat, breathing heavily.

Annie whispered, "Gale, I have an actual gift for you."

"Why are you whispering?" Gale whispered back.

"Because Finnick is asleep." She moved from beneath Gale and rummaged in her drawer until she came up with a wrapped package. "It's more for all of us. I pick it up today when I went shopping. The twins were screaming and fighting and I second-guessed myself the whole way." She handed him the package.

Gale unwrapped it to find a box that read, "Ovulation Test."

"I thought it would be good to have it. I'll be done with my cycle next week and then we could be pregnant in just a few weeks. Just like last time."

Finnick wrapped his arm around Annie's waist. "I hope for right away."

"Me too." Gale said.

"Me too." Annie rubbed Finnick's arm and then caressed Gale's cheek. "I have another proposal."

Gale chuckled and stretched out on the bed, pulling Annie down with him. "You and your proposals."

"You wouldn't be part of our family if it wasn't for Annie's proposals." Finnick said as he propped his head on his hand. "What are you thinking, babe?"

Annie looked between the men and said, "What if we got a lawyer to draw up some papers to give Gale all the same rights as a spouse?" She rested her hand on Gale's cheek. "Right now all you really have claim to is joint parenting the twins."

"I bought the TV in the living room." Gale said with a grin.

Finnick smiled. "This is more serious than a TV." He reached over and squeezed Gale's bicep. "I think we should make an honest man out of you."

"It would make it harder to get out if I change my mind." Gale said softly.

Annie's face was hurt. "Do you think you'll change your mind?"

Gale cupped her face and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you." He reached over to Finnick. "Both of you. And our kids. I adore them." He rolled away and looked at the ceiling. "I just don't want to say yes yet." He turned his head. "There's a lot to think about."

"So think about it. Take your time." Annie sat up and picked a random shirt from the floor and slipped it on. _Mine_ , Gale thought with a smile. "And if you want it, we'll find a lawyer we trust and go over everything ten times to make sure you aren't feeling cheated." She sauntered out of the room.

Gale moved a little closer to Finnick.

Finnick smiled and slipped his hand into Gale's. "Still feeling like you don't fit?"

"A little. It's weird. You know I'm not into guys." Gale squeezed Finnick's hand. "Just you. And I do love you. But it's…"

"I understand." Finnick moved closer to Gale. "We always had another girl in bed with us and it never worked out. And then Annie started looking at you differently and made the suggestion to bring you in to see if it was the problem. I didn't think I was into guys either. Though I did fuck a few."

Gale laughed. "You're my only one."

"I love you." Finnick leaned over Gale. "You're still part of this family no matter what you choose about this marriage thing. About anything. Annie and I will support every choice you make for the rest of your time with us." He brushed a kiss over Gale's lips. "She's going to get your birthday cake, by the way." He scooted out of the bed, pulled on a discarded pair of pajama bottoms and left the room.

Gale did the same, weighing all the options in his head.


	3. Part Three

_Author's note: Sorry it took a bit to get this to you. It's a little fluffy with hints of angst. I'd love to know what you think._

 _Happy reading!_

Part Three

Annie stopped taking the pill, but three months later she still wasn't pregnant. It was a bit of a struggle. All three were getting stressed. There was an unspoken struggle amongst the three. And sometimes Gale and Finnick snapped at each other with very little provocation. Annie slept on the far end of the bed and cried herself to sleep every night after a negative test result.

They did their best to go on with life as normally as possible in the meantime. The twins had their third birthday party. All of Gale's family came. Several friends they'd met through playing at the park were also there. It was a lovely spring afternoon.

Katniss pulled Gale aside after the festivities got underway. "I want to tell you something." She said as they walked to the front of the house. "But I want you to keep it to yourself for now, okay?"

"Sure. What is it?" Gale pulled her down on the front steps. The kids were laughing in the back. He could pick out Mags's high-pitched squeal and Brendan's belly laugh. The rest of the kids' voices blended together.

"Peeta and I… Well, I'm pregnant. And I wanted you to know. But I didn't want to rain on Annie's parade. I know you guys have been trying so hard. I just wanted to tell you because you're my best friend."

Gale smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And no one else knows?"

"We told Peeta's dad. We're still trying to decide if we want to tell anyone else yet or wait." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I wasn't sure if you'd appreciate it or not."

"We'll keep trying." He squeezed her and then let go. "We have the twins, so it's not a pressing thing."

Katniss nodded. "I understand. It's still frustrating."

"You should talk with Annie. I think you know better than anyone. It's taken you well over a year from deciding you wanted a baby." He patted her hand. "After the miscarriage…"

She nodded. She swallowed and said softly, "Gale, I had several miscarriages the last year."

He turned. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

She chewed her lip a moment and then said, "The first one happened less than a week after I discovered I was pregnant. And we'd told a lot of people. So we were cautious after that. I was pregnant two more times and lost both those babies by the second month. But I'm nearly four months now, so…" She opened up her jacket and revealed a small bump. "We're praying it's okay."

"It will be." He hugged her again. "And I think Annie would be okay with you telling people. Maybe it will get all our stuff moving right." He gestured to his lower stomach and crotch.

Katniss laughed and stood. "Okay. Let's go. I'll tell Prim and Annie at least. If you really think it's okay?"

"I do." Gale followed Katniss to the back yard and wrapped an arm around Annie's waist, brushing his fingers against Finnick's side.

Katniss pulled Prim and Rory over and told the small group the news. She glanced at Peeta as he played with all the children. That's when Annie, tears in her eyes, wrapped Katniss in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Katniss." Annie said softly.

Katniss hugged her back.

Annie stepped away and slipped her hands into Finnick and Gale's. "I am too."

"What?" Gale said, staring at Annie.

Finnick let out a loud exclamation and picked her up.

When Finnick finally put Annie down, Gale turned her by her shoulders. "Are you serious?"

Annie nodded. "I wasn't going to say anything until later. This day is for our other babies."

Gale slipped his fingers into her hair and looked down at her in wonder. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Annie smiled. "I can make a little bit of a guess."

Gale pressed a kiss to her lips and then felt Finnick's arms wrap around him.

"Way to go, Pop." Finnick whispered against his neck.

"It wasn't all me." Gale commented, resting a hand on Finnick's arm.

"Well, it wasn't me at all." Finnick gave Gale a quick peck on the cheek and then stepped away.

Gale shook his head and pulled him back. "I love you, too. You know that, don't you?"

Finnick grinned and gave Gale a long kiss on his lips. A few members of the crowd blew wolf whistles or let out woops. Mostly they groaned. They were used to Finnick's PDA by now. Gale pushed Finnick away with an embarrassed little chuckle.

Brendan ran over with his hand out, tears streaming down his eyes. "Pop, my finger. Mags hurt my finger."

Gale took a knee to examine the finger and saw nothing more than a little redness. "It's not bleeding and it doesn't look broken." He pressed a kiss to the boy's finger. "I think you'll live."

"She step on it, Pop." He sniffed.

Mags came over and wrapped her arms around her brother. "Sorry, Brendan."

Brendan sniffed again and returned her embrace. "It's okay."

They ran off to play again. Finnick followed. As Gale stood, Annie wrapped her arms around him. He dipped his head and said, "I've been taking notes."

"Notes?" She looked up. "Notes on what?"

"Marriage law. Making sure what all is covered when a couple marries. You know most of the stuff I deal with is business."

She giggled. "Well, mine was family law, and that included marriage. I could help you."

He nodded. "I'd like that. Then we can all sit down and add or take out whatever we want."

"And we'd be married." Finnick said from beside them.

Gale looked over. He hadn't seen the other man return. Gale reached out a hand and Finnick took it. "Yeah, if you still want to."

"I do." Finnick said.

"Me too." Annie smiled.

"Then we'll do it." Gale kissed them again and then made his way toward his sister.

* * *

It was a tense time. Annie was mostly good. Though when her mood swings hit, she was hard to calm or console. Mostly she cried.

Katniss was stuck on bed rest, so Gale went to visit her every afternoon for a few minutes before going home. Gale only planned on going once a week, but Annie had insisted he see her often. Her own isolation was used as an excuse. Of course, Annie wasn't on bed rest, but with morning sickness and two small kids, she didn't leave the house much.

Peeta handed Gale a dozen of Annie's favorite chocolate chip cookies. "How's she doing?" Peeta asked.

"She's been crying almost nonstop for the last three days." Gale sighed and slid his debit card across the counter. "She called me five times today sobbing. The kids were fighting in the background. If I wasn't in the middle of a case, I'd take time off. But I think Finnick is going to try to take a few days."

"That'll be good." Peeta passed the card back. "I'll get Katniss to call. She's been having a tough time of it, too."

Gale nodded. "Yeah, I bet. There are only so many hours you can be content in bed."

"You know what? Maybe Annie can come over and spend some time with Katniss. And you, me, and Finnick can have a dads' day. We can hang with the twins. Give Annie some time without kids. Give Katniss some time without me."

Gale nodded. "I'll talk to Finnick and Annie." He took the box of cookies. "And thanks. For everything. You've been one of our biggest cheerleaders."

Peeta shrugged. "You're good people. The world needs plenty of them."

Gale's smile widened. "Thanks."

Another customer came in and Gale made his way out.

At home, Gale opened the door to find the twins were running around a destroyed house. Both were naked with underwear in their heads. Annie sat on the sofa with her face in her hands sobbing so hard he could hear it over the children's screams.

"Go get your clothes on." Gale told the kids, turning them each by the shoulders and patting their bottoms. "Go on." He moved in front of Annie and combed his fingers through her hair.

She looked up, her eyes ringed in red.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and rubbed her thighs. "I bought you a dozen Peeta's chocolate chip cookies. But there are only eleven now because I couldn't wait to eat them later. They smelled so damn good."

"Thanks." She sniffed and reached for the box he held. "I'm sorry I'm just a mess all the time."

Gale shrugged. "It happens. You're growing a human. That's throwing your hormones all over the place."

Annie opened the box and took out a cookie.

As if on cue, the twins appeared and stared up at the cookie in their mother's hand. "Can we have one?" They asked in unison.

Annie laughed and handed them each a cookie. "Play in your room."

They ran off, dropping cookie crumbs as they went.

Gale smiled fondly after them and then turned back to Annie. "I finished up the contract between clients. But I think it would be best if we have an unbiased lawyer look it over."

She nodded.

"And Peeta made a suggestion. That maybe you can go spend some an afternoon with Katniss and he can come over here and the guys can take over the kids. You get a break from Finnick and me. From the kids."

She pointed to her stomach. "I wish I could transfer this one to you for a few hours."

"I'd do it for you." He tilted up his head and she met him for a kiss. "I love you, Annie."

"I love you, too." She kissed him again and then sat back, reaching for another cookie. "I didn't get a chance to shower today. Would you mind?"

Gale shook his head. "Go for it. I'll call for some pizza and try to keep the kids clothed until bath time."

Annie laughed and hoisted herself up off the chair. Gale grabbed her hips and pressed his face close to her slightly protruding stomach.

"Hey, Baby, listen up. This is your Pop speaking. Stop making your Mama weepy."

She combed her fingers through his hair. "It's not her fault."

"Maybe not." He pressed a kiss to her stomach. "Pop loves you so much, Baby."

"And Mama loves Pop." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

The door opened and Finnick stepped in. "What a long fucking day. Shit!"

"Finnick!" Annie scolded.

Brendan ran over and said loudly, "Watch your damn mouth, Daddy."

Mags added, "Yeah, what the hell are you thinking?"

Annie shook her head. "Why do I even try?" She stalked out of the room.

Gale laughed and moved to pull himself up off the floor.

Finnick placed a hand on Gale's forehead. "No, that the best place for you."

Gale laughed again and lifted up Finnick's shirt. He pressed his mouth against the other man's stomach and blew a raspberry. Finnick let out a laugh.

Mags lifted up her shirt. "Do me, Pop!"

"No, me!" Brendan yelled. "It's my turn."

Gale blew on both their stomachs, back and forth for several minutes. He loved their laughs. He barely noticed when Finnick slipped off to join Annie in the bathroom.


End file.
